


Birthday Sex

by bloomingrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingrose/pseuds/bloomingrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Draco's birthday I wrote smut. It's nothing other than smut really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, you can probably tell, maybe, I honestly don't know. Enjoy Draco's birthday sex.

It was Draco's birthday and after having to spend most of the day at the Manor with Narcissa and Lucius, Harry then took Draco out for dinner. Which was followed by drinks with Pansy, Blaise, Nott, Goyle and a few other past Slytherins. Draco seemed to hold his liquor up until minutes before they left.

"So, where's my birthday present?" Draco teased taking off his Jacket and toeing off his shoes by the door.

"Buying your arse dinner, putting up with your parents and your Slytherin friends wasn't enough of a present?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face. Draco gave him a look and took a step closer.

"No."

"Well, sorry, that's all you're getting," Harry said wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"Oh, really?" Draco said and Harry pecked his lips.

"Yep!" Harry said brightly stepping back suddenly and turning to go to the stairs. Draco in his intoxicated state had to take a minute to understand that his partner just left him in the doorway.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you do that," Draco exclaimed climbing the stairs and walking into their bedroom. Harry was undoing his tie and turned to look at Draco innocently.

"Do what, Draco?"

"Oh, you know what. Now get over here and continue what you have to finish. It is my birthday after all."

"Fine," Harry said tossing his undone tie on the dresser and crossing the floor. Harry pulled Draco forward and starting kissing him again. Harry licked Draco's lips and bit at them. Draco opened his mouth and Harry didn't hesitate, they entwined their tongues like they've done countless times. The kiss was all heat and passion and full of excitement for what they both knew was going to come next. Slowly Harry walked Draco backward to the foot of their bed and Draco fell back onto it. Harry climbed up on top of Draco and ran a hand through his hair and down around to his chest. "Is this better."

"Much," Draco breathed. Harry quickly unbuttoned Draco's shirt and within seconds it was lost somewhere in the room. Harry's gaze took in Draco's pale torso as he lightly traced a path from Draco's collar bone to his hip with his fingers. Draco shivered under his touch and grabbed the hem of Harry's shirt. Harry kissed Draco again, distracting him, but not for long.

"Off," Draco gasped yanking Harry's shirt higher. Harry, who had been hovering over Draco, sat back on his heels and yanked his shirt up and over his head and then threw it to a corner of the room. Harry leaned back over Draco kissing from his jaw to his throat and finally stopping at his collar bone. Draco ran his fingers over Harry's bare back feeling his muscles move under his skin. Harry moved his mouth back up to Draco's capturing his kiss swollen lips with his own. 

Draco's hands were on Harry's hips which then slowly slipped to his arse. Harry's fingers traveled across Draco's stomach and down to the waistband of his trousers. His hand moved lower still and rested atop the bulge that was straining against the fabric.

"Hard already?" Harry said, smirking. Draco looked Harry in the eye and brought his hand around and palmed the front of Harry's jeans. Harry let out an almost gasp and looked at Draco.

"Hard already?" Draco asked in return. Harry moved down to Draco's waist, unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down, Draco kicked them off and his underwear quickly followed. Harry took Draco's erection in his hand and slowly pumped his fist. Draco groaned as Harry placed his hand at the base and brought his mouth down to the tip licking along the slit of Draco's cock. Harry ran his finger tips across the skin of Draco's hips before placing his hand there as he continued his attention on Draco's erection.

"Am I just getting a blowjob or are you going to fuck me?" Draco's voice was breathy and the sound went straight to Harry's own pants. Harry quickly got rid of his remaining clothes and then he was back on top of Draco, kissing him. Harry cast a wordless spell and brought one finger behind Draco.

Harry worked his finger behind Draco and casting another spell removed his finger and replaced it with his cock. Draco moaned in response as Harry pushed all the way in. Harry slid in and out of Draco slowly. Keeping his steady rhythm Harry leaned down and kissed Draco again. 

"Ah, Harry, faster," Draco said between panting breaths.

"Like this?" Harry's voice was husky and teasing as he began an agonizingly slow pace that was testing even his own limits.

"Fuck! Harry, fuck me." Harry granted Draco's wish and increased his pace. Draco responded with more moans and groans that spurred Harry on more. Harry grabbed Draco's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts knowing it would send him careening over the edge. Draco gasped and started moving with Harry to get more friction as he got closer to his orgasm.

"Draco. Oh God, Draco." Harry felt Draco come, felt him tense suddenly as he cried out. Harry came a moment later after a few erratic thrusts.

Falling by Draco's side, after they were holding each other in their arms Harry smiled at Draco and said, "Happy birthday."


End file.
